


Somewhere Far North...

by BlackhurstManor



Series: WoW: The Mercenaries [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, Cock Slut, For the Horde!, Hate Sex, M/M, Nsfw wow, Original Character-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sin'dorei, Spit As Lube, World of Warcraft - Freeform, blood elf bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhurstManor/pseuds/BlackhurstManor
Summary: Captain Gabriel Blackaerie fucks the same way he lives: selfish and cruel.It just so happens that his second-in-command is okay with this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: WoW: The Mercenaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774012
Kudos: 15





	Somewhere Far North...

His hands are not kind. This is not some mood that has taken him, but a fundamental fact of who Gabriel Blackaerie is: there is violence in the knots of his knuckles, cruelty in the slender length of his fingers, a promise of brutality in his calloused palm.

His hands are not kind, no, but they are not always a direct vehicle of anger, either. He holds Sulveras’ throat in his right hand, feeling how it flexes with each moan. He holds Sulveras’ cock in his left, thumb stroking the swollen head. He rarely takes the time to pleasure the other man -- as in all else, Gabriel is selfish, and the coin he gives his employee for this is as careless as he’d pass to any slut -- but from time-to-time he takes pleasure from seeing how many ways he can make someone helpless beneath him.

Gabriel looks down, tugs Sully’s cock away towards his belly to make the sight clearer: his own cock, hard, barely penetrating Sulveras’ arse now. Gabriel tilts his head forward, swirls his tongue about his mouth and then spits, letting it dangle from his lips to pool down onto the veiny length; he strokes himself enough to wet his skin, somewhat, before thrusting forward. He chokes off any sound Sully might make in response.

“Fucking tight,” he hisses, and grinds his hips against the other man’s ass. “Every fucking time, nevermind how you whore around.”

He likes that Sulveras isn’t dedicated to him; the way he knows what he wants and doesn’t think too hard about how he gets it speaks to Gabriel. There are few enough people he has maintained a relationship with for any amount of time, but they have fucked and killed and worked their way across both continents and then some for what must be nigh on two years now, if he thinks about it.

He knows how Sully feels.

He knows what Sully likes.

“Fucktoy,” he adds, easing his grip on Sulveras’ throat, sliding his hand up the velvet length of the man’s jaw to curl two cruel fingers into his mouth.

And then he begins to fuck the elf beneath him in earnest. Gabriel is a creature of muscle and sinew and strength, every thrust deep and deliberate; he feels Sulveras loosen beneath him, ease into the rhythm -- as he always does. Gabriel takes his toy’s cock in hand again, though only to flatten his palm against it and shove to Sulveras’ stomach, letting the natural friction of their movements provide stimulation.

With the strangled sounds Sulveras makes against his fingers, the helpless flex of his toned abdomen and how his hands dig tight into Gabriel’s flesh, the captain thinks he could fuck him forever, perhaps, just keep the sin’dorei man helpless and blinded by pleasure. But they are in a tavern, in Silvermoon, and while these sounds are not uncommon in such a place, Gabriel only paid for half an hour in this alcove, and the bouncers will come to kick them out sooner than later, regardless of what state of disarray they might be in. They do not have forever, and he is, despite all else, only a man, stroking his cock within the soft, dense heat of someone’s body, and the sensation building within him begs for release.

He’ll feel Sulveras, first; already the head of the other man’s cock is slick beneath his palm, and Gabriel snarls low vulgarities as he begins to lose control, curses and pleas both spilling from his tongue in Thalassian and Orcish, a melange of languages he is hardly aware of himself, until Sulveras goes tense and quiet, as he does, before he begins that trembling moan and Gabriel feels it, sneers, “Making a filthy fucking mess for me,” even as the wet heat against his palm and the twist of Sulveras’ pretty mouth sends him over the edge, himself.

Gabriel jerks his cock free, but just barely. Over the gaping hole of his lover’s ass he cums, hot and thick, a splatter over reddened flesh. His fingers twitch against Sulveras’ tongue, dig tight into his shoulder, and a moment later he leans down, presses his forehead to the other man’s, and the mingling heat of their breath as they pant into one another’s mouths is more intimate than Gabriel could possibly ever admit.

So he spits onto Sulveras’ mouth, pulls away as if burned, and begins to dress himself.


End file.
